Too Lost In You
by honey-of-heaven
Summary: Lita helps out a few friends...


Title: Too Lost In You (1/1)  
  
Author: Janine  
  
E-mail: Stephjanine49@aol.com   
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon. The song is titled 'Lost In You' and belongs to the Sugababes, the film 'Love Actually' (and whoever wrote it!)J  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: Set -End of 2003  
  
Summary: Lita helps out a few friends...  
  
Lita walked down the arena corridor, noting how strangely empty the place seemed. Well okay, so RAW had just ended for the night and everyone was supposedly leaving, but usually that would mean people would be coming out of their locker rooms to go home or to go out for the night...but the corridor was quiet...well almost...  
  
~You look into my eyes  
  
I go out of my mind  
  
I can't see anything  
  
Cos this love's got me blind  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I can't break the spell  
  
I can't even try~  
  
"But I love you," A familiar male voice yelled from a nearby room...the diva's locker room to be exact.  
  
"I-I don't know if I can trust you," A female voice retorted through sniffles, and Lita rolled her eyes from outside.   
  
"Of course you can trust him, you love him, he loves you, end of story," Lita muttered to nobody, glancing around the hall, smiling when her eyes landed on a steel chair propped up against some technical equipment.   
  
"Fine, I'll leave and this time I won't come back!" The male voice rang through and Lita acted quickly. She grabbed the chair and placed it under the handle of the door, jumping back slightly when the man on the other side tried to open it.   
  
"Did you lock the door?" Lita heard him say, and then the woman replied "No, is it stuck or something?"  
  
"Yeah," The man said, obviously confused, as he tried the handle again. Lita smirked, running a hand through her long red hair.  
  
~I'm in over my head  
  
You got under my skin  
  
I got no strength at all  
  
In the state that I'm in  
  
And my knees are weak  
  
And my mouth can't speak  
  
Fell too far this time~  
  
"I'm sorry," came the female voice again, fainter this time...Lita could just make out the words.  
  
"For what? The door being stuck?"   
  
"No, for saying I didn't know if I could trust you, but I do, I love you so much...I guess I'm just scared..." That was the last thing the redhead heard, as she continued on her way down the corridor, leaving Molly and Christian to carry on their conversation in private.  
  
"Hi Lita," Stacy smiled as she walked over to her friend, "Only three more days till the New Year,"   
  
Lita glanced at the tall blonde curiously and asked, "Are you doing any thing fun for New Years Eve?"  
  
Stacy wrinkled her nose "Nope, not this year. Everyone's doing something with their families...and last year I spent it with..." the blonde broke off, and stared down at her shoes.  
  
Lita sighed, "Stacy why don't you just go to his house and tell him that you still love him?"  
  
"No Lita, he doesn't want me anymore, he's probably found someone else by now,"  
  
"I already told you he hasn't" Lita frowned, wishing that her friend wouldn't be so stubborn, "he loves you Stacy,"   
  
"Then *he'll* have to tell me," Stacy muttered sadly.   
  
~Well you whispered to me  
  
And I shiver inside  
  
You undo me and move me  
  
In ways undefined  
  
And you're all I see  
  
And you're all I need  
  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
  
Help me baby (help me now)~  
  
"Anyway Lita, are we still going to a club tonight?" Stacy suddenly perked up and Lita smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah Stacy, there's just something I need to do first, so I'll meet you in the canteen in about five minutes okay?"   
  
The blonde pouted, "fine, but hurry up," She grinned, then walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Lita shook her head as she watched Stacy leave, and once again continued down the lonely corridor. She arrived at the parking lot, noticing that there were still quite a few cars parked, so there must be more people in the arena then she realised...  
  
"Boo!" A voice rang out, followed by manic laughter, as Lita stumbled backward into a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Don't you *ever* do that to me again asshole!" She growled as she stared at the young man, who apparently found her fury a hell of a lot more funny than scaring her in the first place.  
  
"I'm sorry Li, I couldn't resist," he smiled innocently, his floppy hair dangling in front of his eyes.   
  
"Whatever," she shrugged "Stacy's in the canteen, now go tell her you love her and all that shit,"   
  
He smiled and grabbed her shoulders, "Thank you so much Lita, I owe you for this okay,"   
  
"Just go!" she told him, and he hurried off in the direction the redhead had just come from, only stopping once to wink at Lita when she called...  
  
"Just don't blow this Jeff Hardy, or I'll kill you with my bare hands,"   
  
~Cos I'm slipping away  
  
Like the sand to the tide  
  
Flowing into your arms  
  
Falling into your eyes  
  
If you get too near  
  
I might disappear  
  
I might lose my mind~  
  
It was cold outside...freezing cold...Lita shuddered slightly and reached into her jacket pocket pulling out a key card; room 79...  
  
She looked around the parking lot, her eyes darting between each dark shadow, and...there he was...  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the forsaken figure standing up against a car and forced a smile, telling herself to be pleasant towards him.  
  
"Hi Chris,"   
  
He glared up at her suspiciously, wondering why she was bothering to even talk to him...she hated him...everybody did...except...  
  
"Hello?" Lita waved a hand in front of his face, she was beginning to get impatient, she just wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped and she smirked in response.  
  
"Nice to see you too, you know we're really going to have to do something about that attitude of yours."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he frowned, not in the mood for a little chit-chat with the redhead.  
  
"Well if you want to date my friend..." Lita smiled, a genuine smile, although she really wasn't sure where it had come from.  
  
Jericho scoffed, "She hates me,"  
  
Lita threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect, and sighed "What is it with you blondes?"   
  
Chris frowned in confusion and said worriedly "Um...Lita, I hate to break it to you...but I'm the only blond here,"   
  
"Ha ha," Lita rolled her eyes and threw him the keycard, "Room 79, I know she's there, I spoke to her a little while ago, we're supposed to be having a girls night in...but I've just decided I'd rather stay out...all night."  
  
Chris eyed the keycard, then the redhead...   
  
"Thank you," he said, more than a little shocked that Lita had given him this chance.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, go and tell Trish that you love her, and you want to marry her, and have little blonde babies with her," Lita smiled and Chris smiled back, before getting into his rental car and driving away.  
  
~I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
  
(No one can rescue me)~  
  
Lita stood still for a few moments, the cold air whipping through her hair...she had nothing better to do...Stacy was with Jeff, Molly was with Christian, Trish would soon be with Jericho, and although she didn't have anyone to be with, she was happy for them all.  
  
Finally deciding it was too cold to stay there any longer, the redhead climbed into her car and drove to the hotel.   
  
It was almost as empty as the arena hallway. She checked her watch; 1:37 am. She couldn't go back to her room, because she didn't want to walk in on Trish and Jericho...she wrinkled her nose at the thought...they were bound to be having sex right now.  
  
The bar...that's where she would go.   
  
Lita ordered herself a cocktail, but when she tried to pay for it the barman shook his head and grinned at her...  
  
"You drinks are paid for miss," He told her, in a perfectly English accent.  
  
Lita frowned, he must be mistaken, "What? I'm sorry, I mean who by?"  
  
"He said he was he man of your dreams miss," The barman smiled, and Lita nearly choked.  
  
"The man...what?" Surely she hadn't heard him right, nobody would dare to call themselves the man of *her* dreams unless they were asking for a bloody nose and a fat lip.  
  
"The man of your dreams miss," Lita was about to protest, but the barman beat her to it, "Oh I'm not mistaken miss, it was definitely you he was talking about, let's see...beautiful, long red hair, and a dragon tattoo on her shoulder,"   
  
Lita eyed him warily...who on earth was this man who had the nerve to call himself the man of her dreams?  
  
"He's over there miss, been waiting for you for hours," The barman winked and pointed across the room to a small dark booth...damn, now she'd actually have to go over there to find out who it was...  
  
Shit...her cell phone began to ring and she hurriedly pulled it out, checking the name that came up on the screen, before answering.  
  
"Edge, what do you want? I'm busy right now," She said, and she could just picture the tall blonde grinning at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh well I'm so sorry, if I'm interrupting anything important Lita, but I just wanted to know if my plan worked," Edge's voice said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, *my* plan worked very well thank you...Chris and Trish are together, Stacy and Jeff are happy, and I think I might have accidentally involved your brother and Molly," Lita smiled at the memory.  
  
"Good job, so what are you going to do now? Now that you don't have a room to stay in for the night and you don't have anyone to be with like our dear friends?"   
  
"Well...I'm just about to meet the man of my dreams..." Lita smirked, and frowned when she got no reply from the other end of the phone, "Edge? Are you still there?"  
  
~Baby, I'm too lost in you   
  
Caught in you   
  
Lost in everything about you   
  
So deep, I can't sleep   
  
I can't think   
  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
  
I'm too lost in you   
  
(Too lost in you)~   
  
"Uh...yeah, Lita what are you talking about?"   
  
Lita smirked again "Oh some guy who apparently knows me, paid for my drink and he's sitting across the room in a dark shadowy corner, calling himself the man of my dreams," she laughed nervously, "sounds like a crazy stalker right?"  
  
"Yes," Edge said with a serious tone to his voice, "And he's sill sitting there?"  
  
"Ye..." Lita turned around to look, then froze...he was gone, "um...no...he's gone," now she was just confused.  
  
"Okay, so he was there, but now he's gone," Edge muttered.  
  
"Yes, Edge you sound like you think I'm crazy or something," Lita frowned and grabbed her drink, only to discover that she'd absentmindedly finished it whilst talking.  
  
"Look, Lita why don't you just relax, have another drink and you never know, the man of your dreams might just come back, or he might just be standing right behind you."   
  
Lita rolled her eyes "Edge, you don't have to talk so loud, and what are you trying to scare me or something? Because it's not working, and how did you know about my drink? Uh...Hello?"  
  
"Hello,"   
  
Lita froze for the second time that night, then slowly turned around, and smiled...  
  
"Hi," she whispered, as she held his gaze.  
  
~I'm lost in you  
  
I'm lost in you  
  
I'm lost in everything about you   
  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep (no,no,no)  
  
I can't think   
  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
  
I'm too lost in you   
  
(Too lost in you)~  
  
"You tricked me," Lita said softly, "I thought I was going to get lucky tonight," she laughed, and he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Well you never know, there's a cosy little booth across the room...it's nice and dark," The tall blonde continued to smile and the redhead felt as though her legs were turning to jelly.  
  
"Edge I..." His lips descended on hers...soft and warm and gentle...then he pulled away, leaving her speechless...  
  
"So Lita, I am the man of your dreams right?"  
  
The redhead stared up into his ash-green eyes, and spoke...  
  
"Every one of them,"   
  
He grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders, "So...I guess this means we're dating right?"  
  
Lita smirked, "I don't know, I usually don't date crazy stalker guys,"   
  
Edge pouted, "But, you'll make an exception for me?"   
  
Lita laughed and threw an arm around his waist "Yeah, because I love you and all that shit,"  
  
Edge smiled, "Good, because I love you too," 


End file.
